


Going To The Chapel

by livlightwood



Series: Coffee Shop AU [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, One Year Later, oh look where they are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 08:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livlightwood/pseuds/livlightwood
Summary: One year later, the revolutionary set is back together... and two of them are getting married!





	1. The one where the bride is late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This makes almost no sense. I wrote this between 11pm and 3am and half of it the next morning was unintelligible, plus my friend is away in Kyrgyzstan and she normally reads it through to check it so... many apologies to y'all!

Alexander paced up and down the room. In contrast to his normal clothing of a worn hoodie paired with baggy jeans and old sneakers, he looked rather stunning in his navy blue suit and red tie. He ran his hands along his slicked back ponytail and pinched the bridge of his nose. He stopped pacing and glanced at the clock on the wall. He grimaced. 

Lafayette burst through the doors muttering in French. Alex tried to appear nonchalant as he raised a questioning eyebrow so as not to frazzle Laf anymore; it didn't work. 

"She is not here." Laf said plainly, "She has decided not to come."  
Alex rolled his eyes at the dramatic statement, "There must be a multitude of reasons why she is running late, other than the highly unlikely possiblity that she's decided she's not in love with you after all."  
At that Laf made a noise akin to a choked off sob.  
Alarmed Alex glanced at him, "Gilbert, she loves you very much. I honestly cannot say I've never met a couple who are so in love with each other- who are meant for each other- the way that you and Adrienne are."  
Laf nodded, verging on tearfully, "You never call me Gilbert unless it's serious."  
"Trust me, my friend, she seriously loves you. There is no way that you're getting stood up on your wedding day." He reached out his arms and Lafayette gratefully melted into a hug. 

Angelica chose that very moment to burst through the door, "Adri is kinda terrified you're going to call it off because we got stuck behind a funeral hearse, for the last forty minutes, so I'd like to report back good news to her. So...are you boys ready to start?!"  
Smiling nervously, Lafayette responded, "I'd wait a thousand years for her."  
With an almost older-sister-like fondness, she rolled her eyes, "Fucking sap." She looked towards the clock, "I guess I'll see you on the other side gentlemen."  
With that she was racing off, leaving the sound of doors banging in her wake. Alexander was almost envious of the ease with which she ran in her stilettos. 

Alex took a deep breath, "Ready Laf?"  
Lafayette looked at him, "As ready as I will ever be." He sighed, "You know, when I first met Adrienne, I thought she was an annoying little...brat."  
Alex nodded his head and jerked it towards the door but Laf seemed to be in no hurry.  
"She was seven. I was eleven and I thought myself...too cool for her. Then I met her again when I was seventeen at a large dinner party. I did not even recognise her. My parents had told me to be on the look out for Adrienne de Noialles as I had been betrothed to her, but when we ran off to hide in the kitchens, I did not even know her name. It was coup de foudre- love at first sight, I suppose."  
Alex nudged his friend who had a far-off look in his eyes, "Well, we'd better not keep the love of your life waiting then."  
At that Lafayette snapped back to the present, "No, we shall not. Let's go!"

Alex would often reminisce on the memories of Adrienne and Lafayette's wedding. They were some of his happiest. 

The barely suppressed laughs when the bridal procession was lead by Hercules, diligently sprinkling the ground in front of the bride with rose petals. The joy he felt as Angelica entered with John on her arm and how the breath caught in his throat when he caught his eye and grinned. The heart-stopping moment he caught sight of Adrienne walking up the aisle, smiling at Lafaytte as if he were the only thing that mattered in the world. The swell of his heart as he saw how tightly she gripped the elbow of George Washington, like he was the only thing to stop her sprinting up the aisle. The pride that filled his chest as he saw Eliza and Maria enter, arm-in-arm, carrying Adri's train behind her. The smirk that reared up inside him as Peggy Schuyler entered, clinging to the arm of a mildly uncomfortable looking Aaron Burr.  
The ceremony was a blur. Vows were said, rings were exchanged and love filled the church. 

It was time for Alexander to speak far too soon- Adrienne had asked for a Bible verse from him. He had spent hours trawling the Bible, looking for a quote that did the job, and that he agreed with. Putting his sweaty palms and shaking legs aside, he climbed the steps to the pulpit. He unfolded and smoothed out his sheet of paper. "From the Bible, Ecclesiastes 4:9-12" He coughed, "'Two are better than one, because they have a good return for their labor: If either of them falls down, one can help the other up. But pity anyone who falls and has no one to help them up. Also, if two lie down together, they will keep warm. But how can one keep warm alone? Though one may be overpowered, two can defend themselves. A cord made of two strands is not quickly broken.' Thank you." He looked over to check with Adrienne if he'd said the correct thing. Judging by her glistening eyes, he'd got it exactly spot on. 

John sidled up to Alex during the reception afterwards, "You spoke beautifully in the ceremony today."  
Alex turned to him, "It was all rather beautiful, wasn't it?"  
John nodded his assent then rested his head gently against Alex's shoulder as he gazed upon the throng of people talking and laughing. The people parted like a sea to allow Laf and Adri to reach the floor for their first dance.  
Gently, they began to sway to a soft love song. John took Alex's hand and swayed along with them, despite the fact they were both half-leaning against the buffet table. In his peripheral vision, Alex noticed the determined walk of Angelica making her way towards him and John.  
"They want us to join them. Apparently in France the best man and maid of honour have a dance together before everyone else starts to boogie."  
John bumped Alex with his hip, "Go on, show me your moves."  
Alex stuck his tongue out as he was lead away by Angelica for an awkward number during which he crushed her toes at least three times. Each time her hand on his shoulder tightened further- Alex prayed for time to speed up but it seemed intent on dragging out the song for as long as possible.  
He joined John back at the buffet table with flaming cheeks. "You haven't done that before have you?" said John as Alex huffed and leant against him.  
"Not everyone was taught to ballroom dance when they were five, John."  
He felt John chuckle behind him, "Hey, calm down. It looked fine honestly. You were both just... too stiff and awkward. You need to loosen out- like this."  
John moved to stand in front of Alex and placed his hands upon his waist. John started to slowly move his hips in time with the music and shifted his weight so that Alex began to move slightly as well.  
By the end of the song Alex was actually enjoying the feeling of rhythmic movement between them and asked John if they could maybe do another song. "Anything for my baby." he said with a smirk.  
They continued to shyly dance near the table until a tipsy holler from Hercules entered Alex's awareness, "HEY LOVER BOYS, FANCY DOING SHOTS WITH ME?!"  
Alex yelled back, "DUNNO HERC, HAVE YOU ALREADY STARTED?"  
Despite his obvious intoxication, Hercules shook his head with a maniac grin. "YOU'RE ON!" Alex shouted with a smirk, "You game, John?"  
John winked, "You bet I am, Hamilton."  
A raised eyebrow told him all he needed to know- this was going to be a competition, and one he wasn't sure he'd win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the cheesy nature of this fic <3   
> Remember to take care of your friends today xox


	2. The one where Alex finds himself very much in love

The next morning was painful. The sunlight from the windows made him hiss and bury his head beneath the duvet. He groaned and immediately regretted it as the sound bounced around his skull. The door opened and then shut with a bang that sounded like a firework finale. He groaned again, quieter this time. "Alexander? You up? I've got coffee with me."   
As fast as the spinning world would allow him to, he sat up.   
John smirked, "Good morning, sleeping beauty. How you feeling?"   
Alex grunted angrily.   
"I see. Well, I'm going to hop in the shower then, while the caffeine hits you system. I love you."   
Alex froze with the cup halfway to his lips. John walked away as if it was no big deal. He couldn't remember much past the point of joining Hercules at the bar area- possibly that was a good thing. He checked under the covers, he was still wearing his boxer shorts so at least they hadn't done...that...whilst drunk.   
Despite being almost a year into their relationship, Alex and John had not yet said the words 'I love you' to each other, nor had they gone the whole way. But John had just said it, as if it were no big deal. Maybe he was still drunk. Or possibly he didn't think it was such a big deal and thought Alex was being immature. Perhaps he had finally got tired of not saying what he felt.   
Sure, Alex had enjoyed the rush of warmth that hearing 'I love you' brought to him, but he didn't think he was quite ready to say it; not just yet. The shower stopped. Alex gulped down the coffee, which was far too hot to be gulped, and tried to stand. John walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and Alex felt his heart try to break out of his ribcage. John grinned at him cheekily and Alex knew that it was his intention to make the world blur around the two of them.  
John broke the silence, "There's an all-inclusive breakfast downstairs."   
Alex felt his stomach lurch at the idea of food, but smiled anyway. "Shall we get a move on then?"   
John nodded and they both turned their respective ways so they could get dressed. Alex was back in his normal clothing when John glanced up from tying his shoes. 

They headed twenty floors down in the elevator. Alex clung onto John as if he were the only reason he wasn't crumpled on the floor, and that was probably accurate. The world for Alex was no longer spinning but the elevator made it twist in a way that wasn't very pleasant. More coffee, he decided, more coffee and maybe something that resembled healthy food. Or maybe just hearing John say, 'I love you' once more. That'd cure his hangover.

They reached the ground floor and headed towards the smell of food coming from a large hall. All of a sudden, John was bowled away from Alex and the world shifted a little. He looked behind him to see an excited Peggy waving a bouquet of flowers in John's face. Wait no, the bouquet.   
John made eye contact with Alex and grinned at him, "It's almost a shame you didn't have any coordination left last night, Alex. They pretty much bounced off your head into Peggy's hands!"   
Chuckling at his own very low level of alcohol tolerance, Alex responded, "Guess Hercules had better get a wriggle on then, huh?"   
At that, Peggy turned bright red and started to sputter, "We're not- You can't seriously think-..."   
John pursed his lips, "Well...."  
Peggy glared at them both before rushing off to show James Madison how pretty her flowers were.   
John laughed fondly, "Seriously though, Herc needs to get his act together and tell her how he feels. She certainly won't be the first to say anything." Alex shifted awkwardly; he knew he should tell John how he felt, he just didn't feel ready yet.   
"What's wrong, 'Lex?"   
He brushed it off with a laugh that sounded false to his own ears, "Nothing's wrong John, I'm just really happy for Laf and Adri- and I will be when Herc and Peggy finally get their shit together."   
John giggled, "Amen to that!" 

Lafayette and Adrienne had come to wave Alexander and John off as they headed to the airport. Alex had claimed he couldn't take any time off work- although Washington was at the wedding too, so that was evidently not true, but they let it slide.   
Adrienne wrapped Alex up in a tight hug, "Do not forget to text us when your plane touches on the ground, okay?"   
He nodded sincerely, "I will. Thank you for inviting us to your wedding- we're so happy for you two."   
She smiled up at him softly, "We could not have done it without you. You are a wonderful friend, Alexander Hamilton. Thank you for all you have done for us." She squeezed him tightly again. 

Eliza coughed behind them, "Adri, I'm so sorry but I'm going to have to leave early. There's flu going round at school and they haven't got enough teachers to cover all the lessons."   
Adrienne waved her hand dismissively, "Elizabeth, there is no reason to be sorry, there is nothing you can do but to go back to New York. I'm so proud of how far you've come in your new job, you must go where you are needed." Eliza pulled Adrienne into a hug, "Thank you for being so understanding!"   
Adrienne hummed into her shoulder in acceptance. 

John touched Alex's elbow, "We all done here?"   
Alex nodded, "Just gotta say goodbye to Laf quickly, you can wait in the car if you'd like to..." John took Alex's bag from by his feet and walked towards the car that was waiting to take them to the airport. 

Alex grinned up at Lafayette, "Well, this is where it ends, my friend. Raise a glass to freedom- something you will never see again..."   
Laf smacked his upper arm, "Shut up! You know Adri loves you all very much- she is as much your friend as I am!"   
Alex grinned even wider, "That's true."   
Laf swept him up into a hug, "Thank you, Alexander. For coming, for speaking, for everything."   
Alex winked, although Laf couldn't see it, "Anytime." 

 

Alex woke up as the plane arrived in New York. They collected their bags from baggage reclaim and headed outside to pull over a taxi. The night air was warm and muggy and thick with exhaust fumes; light pollution meant the stars barely winked down at them, but it was home. He was glad to be back. 

In the back of the taxi, Alexander melted into John's side. John smiled sleepily at him before telling the driver the address of his apartment. Sometimes John didn't understand why Alex hadn't just moved in- all his stuff stayed at John's- but he knew that Alex would see a key for his apartment as charity from John. Maybe next year. 

Alex was slowly falling asleep on his shoulder and he had never felt so in love or alive.   
As Alex started to feel the tug of sleep, he blearily lifted his head for a moment. "John Laurens, I think I'm in love with you."   
With that Alex drifted off peacefully, having said the one thing that he'd wanted to say for so long. John breathed a gentle sigh and nuzzled his nose into Alex's hair. Although Alex was asleep, John declared his love to the faint stars outside the window (and inadvertently to the driver in the front).

"I'm in love with you too, Alexander Hamilton."

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> please come find me on tumblr @livlightwood (or @luna-lightwood-potter but that blog is in absolute shambles tbh)  
> i'm friendly and up for a chat about pretty much anything! <3  
> today, try and remember how loved you are xox


End file.
